Gonen
|-|Gonen= ‎ |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Satsui No Hado= |-|Satsui No Hado (Pure)= |-|Hyper= |-|(Super) Hyper= Summary Gonen (ゴネン), also known as Pain (痛み or Itami) is a Saiyan who had been born on earth, raised to fight for and defend his home planet as well as others. Pain for years would train under Vegito (@BaneOfBuu) and his counterpart (Gogeta) leading him to become a strong fighter by the age of ten, having been able to stand against the likes of Majin Buu of Universe 4, Gogeta and even Vegito himself on seemingly even grounds. At age fourteen, the fighter would leave home in order to expand his knowledge and train his skill while learning new fighting styles spanning from the basics to hidden arts. Now at eighteen, Pain continues honing his skills but holds a spot as one of the strongest fighters of his generation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 5-A | High 4-B | Mid 3-C | Mid 3-A | High 3-A and rising | Low 2-C|'High 2-B' Name: Gonen | Pain Origin: Dragon Ball Series/Multiple Gaming Series Gender: Male Age: 18 Classification: Martial Artist | Street Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Master Martial Artist,Satsui no Hadou, Power Of Nothingness,Transformation, Resistance to Time Stop, Ki Sensing,Telekinesis, Teleporation, Adaptation, Absorption, Afterimage, Flight, Atom Manipulation, Immune to powerful Magic and Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Star level+'| Multi-Solar System level+| High Galaxy level+ | Universe level | High Universe level+ | Multiverse Level | Unknown Speed: Massively FTL+ | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+ | High Multiversal+ Durability: At least High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Inhuman Range: High Multiversal+ Via Power Scaling Standard Equipment: High Tech/Enchanted Fighting Mits | Various Weapons Intelligence: Very skilled combatant, fairly intelligent and has mastered multiple forms of martial arts including the Shotokan fighting style Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fist Of The Demon (Akuma No Ken): The fist of the demon is a technique that allows the user to call upon the power of Demons, Gods and other mythological creatures/beings to aid the user in battle. The abilities given can go from providing protection and an impenetrable guard to being able to attack, utilizing Divine Forces. It is said that the strikes not only attack physically, but spiritually as well. Right back at ya! (Migi bakku-ya de!): The user is capable of absorbing and even redirecting many types of energy and even unnatural/natural forces. Way Of Walking: A technique that allows for high-speed movement in any direction, allowing Gonen to seemingly teleport and attack from above, below, the side, or even behind with ease. Limiter Removal: By hitting a pressure point in the brain, the user is able to remove the limiters that are placed on their body. Furō: The user possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this they can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes and can be utilized to better coordinate their own movements. Because the user's body moves without the use of their brain they are free to strategize and can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Senshi no me: The user can interpret and predict enemy attacks and react to the incoming attack, brush off or avoid the incoming attacks even from dead angle Ronin no michi: User can fluidly move around in any environment or conditions, allowing feats such as kicking off any/all surfaces including intangible and ever-changing surfaces. They can move with complete ease on land, air, water or anything else. Gonen's movements can not be bound, restricted or sealed in any way, allowing them to ignore things like Binding, Acceleration, and even Inertia. They can treat any substance, terrain or angle as if it was a solid, flat and smooth surface. Kamehameha/Destruction Wave: An explosive beam of ki energy which through extensive training and practice now has multiple variations. Variations: *MAX Power Kamehameha/Destruction Wave *Super Kamehameha/Destruction Wave *Double Kamehameha/Destruction Wave *Elemental Kamehameha/Destruction Wave (Flame, *Electric, Wind) *Dragon Hammer (Kamehameha Punch) Hadouken: An energy based projectile attack that can inflict quite a lot of damage. Variations: *Gohadoken *Shakunetsu Hadoken *Gorai Hadoken *Shinku Hadoken *Metsu Hadoken *Messatsu Gou Hadou Tatsumaki Senpukyaku: Tornado Kick which has multiple variations Variations: *Cutting Edge *Wind Destruction Key: Base | Super Saiyan | Super Saiyan 2 | Satsui No Hado | Satsui No Hado (Pure) | Hyper | (Super) Hyper (Subject To Change)